Love me Again
by Howarand
Summary: This not mine story. It's Nanny. she or he write it in Italian and I corrected it to English. if you find a mistakes don't be surprise. Even if it's not mine, I would like you guys to comment. Thanks
1. prolouge

**This not mine writing I don't own it. One Italian someone own it I saw it and turn it t English. I couldn't find what this book call. I found the first put I think it's love me, but the second part I look it said no results found.**

 **Kyle's Point of views**  
 **...**

I put the key in the lock and entered finally after several days at my house. I was at a medical conference in which they were discussed new techniques to prevent the virus recognize through the membrane receptors to infect cells. After days of research he had been able to think of something that would facilitate our research, but there was nothing definitive. And now here I am calm, at 2 am, after managing to break free from the heavy commitment, leave the bag which contained the clothes on the floor in the kitchen, before opening the fridge looking for a bit 'of water. I focused on the heartbeats of my loved ones and my heart stopped when I heard two more? Who was there? When I began to pay attention I could hear a familiar scent, too familiar, which was missing from the house for 5 years now. The scent of my Jessi ... god, how much I missed that girl. For me it was always important, from the first day that I saw her, only that my stupidity I was unable to do the right thing more than once and that was why he was gone. During the years spent away from her I had done nothing but think, looking for her, but I knew for sure that he had decided to cut all ties with me and would not be willing to be found. She was my one great love, because if I thought I was in love with Amanda, I was wrong big: I never understood what it meant to truly love before being with her. I understood why Steven and Nicole were together after all these years, because the love was always there and had never missed. And I hoped that what I and Jessi would have lasted so long ... but obviously I was wrong, of course I was wrong. I could not blame her to be gone away leaving me only to think back to the good times we had together, because I was the one to ruin everything. I had made sure that our relationship will dissolve like sand in the wind, and after a couple of months after our break had gone home, back in that of Sarah, his mother, and then not have more contact with me. Not seen, not heard. Even if I had never existed ... But the rest of the family felt very often, so I did not miss the occasion to ask how she was Nicole, what he was doing ... but I wanted to speak to me. If only ... but I could not do with a reason. She was everything to me, it was my first real kiss, my first time, was essentially all, and I would have given anything to go back and avoid making the same mistakes.  
I looked in the fridge and I decided to drink a bit 'of latte...However could not be her, not here, there was no way. Just shut the fridge door, I found myself in front of a child. He must have been about four years, and 2 blue eyes that were very familiar to me ... reminded me a bit 'my.  
He stared at me curious "Who are you?" He asked in a suspiciously  
"Kyle." I said smiling  
He did the same. His face, even the family, showed dimples "Okay. What are you doing here at 2 am? Not a thief, right? "Frowned thoughtfully" Because you seem too good to be a gangster, but Mom always says not to trust anyone ... "he frowned thoughtfully  
"No, do not worry, I'm not a thief." I assured him, "Do you want some 'milk?"  
"Yes, thank you." I smiled again  
"However I dress here." I said, trying to deflect his every suspicion. She nodded. "You what are you doing here? And what's your name? "  
"Her grandmother called me and mom to come here. And I'm sorry if I have not said my name before but had heard noises and I ... Despite…  
"Adam!" I heard whistling down the corridor "How many times must I tell you that you cannot go around like that? You gave me a shot. And I've already said no, do not sleep in the room with the bath. I know it's like that in your room but it's not your house, right? "I recognized that voice anywhere among all ... it was a dream, Jessi was here  
"Mom, do not be angry, I came here because I wanted milk and Kyle gave me a bit '."  
She entered the kitchen and was surprised when he saw me, "Kyle?"  
"Hello, Jessi." I smiled uncertainly. He had a son? How was it possible that he had a son? She was married or just engaged? And who was the father of that child? My smile turned into a grimace ... how was it possible that she was able to turn the page and not me? Because it was rebuilt a life?  
"Kyle ... you should not be here ..." his words hurt me the opposite of what you could think of ... I hurt. He was not happy to see me  
I looked at her confused "But yes. I told Nicole that I would be back before. "  
"Adam ..."  
"Yes mom?" She looked at her with admiration  
"Let's go to bed. he returns home "  
"But-"  
"Nothing but, you know that Mom has to work, right?" Looked at me with hatred "Night, Kyle." She picked up her son who was still holding the glass of milk before heading to his old room. I heard his door close softly behind him, and all the pain that I had tried to keep hidden in those years came up to the surface... Because I'd let it slip? 'I love you' I muttered before sighing and go to my room. All night I did nothing but listen to his heartbeat...


	2. Homecoming and normal day at the T house

**This not my story it's Channy lol don'/t even know who that is. It was on Italian I translated to English happy reading. They will have some mistakes, I am suck at Italian don't even know one words. I just wanted to read this so I work hard and translate it because we need more Kyle xy fan fiction. Kessi one.**  
 **I read this chapter and I don't get it lol. If anyone want to beta his story you can.  
**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Homecoming: morning 'normal' home Trager**  
 **Jessi's POV**  
 **2 days before ...**  
I woke him next to me, who was sleeping. Her hair blacks that caressed his face. It was so beautiful, so cute, and I did not want the world to change his way of being so lively and carefree, naive, as are all children. But he was my baby, and no one else. Right from the day I found out she is pregnant I decided to keep it, protect it. One of me ... and his father, from whom I had always kept away for fear that he did suffer as he had done with me.  
I was eighteen when I gave birth to little Adam, unbeknownst to all, except that of Lori and Nicole, who were the only two that I told you. By now I had moved into Sara, to hide the pregnancy and had cut all ties with him ... the father of the child. Still thinking about him made me feel bad. It was the only one who had ever loved, the only one that I continue to love and that I could not forget.  
And now at 22 years I worked as a researcher at a pharmaceutical chemistry as well as the university where I kept some course, I lived in downtown Seattle with my beautiful baby, and status: single.  
They knocked on the door and I got up to answer it: it was Nicole.  
"Jessi" hugged me  
"Nicole!" I answered with equal enthusiasm to his embrace  
"How's it going?" I asked curiously  
"Great. Adam sleeps. "I pulled away from his embrace," Wait I'm going to wake him. "  
"No. Wait. I need to talk. "I took his hand  
"What?" I pretended not to know, but it was clear what he wanted to talk to me  
"Jessi becomes increasingly difficult. Lori and I can no longer continue like this. Now also Stephen and Josh know, and Kyle, well ... it becomes more and more insistent. He knows that we keep in touch with you and that there is something wrong. You have to tell him. "  
"Nicole, not capisci-"  
"I understand, Jessi, but he has a right to know. Adam is also his son. "  
"I do not want to feel obligated to anything, and then Adam and I are so happy."  
"God, Jessi. I know that he still has feelings for you, and believe me every day blames for what happened, why he suffered so much, and there is evil... "  
"But ..."  
"Look, we do so. Come home with me and brings Adam. "I looked at her worried" Jessi, do not worry, there will be Kyle, it is in New York for a conference, but no longer lives with us. "  
I took a sigh of relief. Nicole shook my hand as a sign of comfort and hugged me and let me SF O.  
Hours later we were in his car, destination: House Trager. I was very nervous. Despite saw Lori least once a week since he was studying in downtown Seattle and had the apartment next to mine; the last time I saw Josh and Steven had been several months, although I could hear them constantly by phone.  
"Mom, where are we going?" I asked curiously, looking curious Adam from his seat in back of car  
"We're going to grandma's house." I turned around and sent him a kiss  
"OK" he said continuing to play with the squadron leader who liked to fill with numbers "Mom ..." looked at me seriously  
"Yes?" I smile  
"I've got a dad?" His question caught me off guard  
"Why do you ask?"  
"My friends at school asked me who my dad, so I have mamma and dad?"  
I sent a message to Nicole help  
"Of course there you have it." She said to me  
"Why did not I know?" He asked even more curious  
"Honey you like ice cream? Nicole have ice cream at home? "  
"Of course there is I!" Exclaimed Nicole  
"OK." Smiled happily before returning with that serious expression that took on all the time that focused on one thing  
"Need, love?" I asked a bit 'worried  
"I cannot finish the series of numbers ..." snorted before putting on the muzzle  
"You want me to give you a hand?" I asked amused by his expression. He shook his head "From that soon we get home." I gave him a smile before turning around and stare out the window ... I was afraid, afraid that he would return before, afraid to see him, afraid to go back in that house full of memories him, of me, of us ... I had to find the courage to face it sooner or later. I knew that we could not continue like this, and that sooner or later Adam would begin to ask questions, but I did not think so soon ...

"Mom, why are you sad?" He asked worried my little adorable baby  
I smiled as I put it under the covers. "It's okay, honey. Do not worry, I'm just thinking ..."  
"A what?" Interrupted me curious. I lay down beside him and took to stroke her hair  
"To the past."  
"Mom, do not be sad. I'm here with you that you do company. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that the smallest gesture my sadness went away completely and fell asleep shortly after tightening the arms Adam. Sooner or later I talked to Kyle, but not now

Kyle's POV.  
The next morning I woke up anything but quiet. I had not slept for 2 hours 5 minutes and 36 seconds. The thought of her had tormented me for hours, and when I came to close your eyes and get some sleep 'had invaded my dreams, more than usual. The awareness of it under one roof made me heart beat wildly, and most of all I was a teenager back. Although he had the night before said implicitly that did not want me, I could not believe it, and my optimism was telling me to put aside the possibility. We were still in the same house, so he could not avoid me forever ... even though the previous five years had done. I sighed again, my mind now turned to Adam, the son of Jessi. Maybe that was the reason why he had stopped to see me? Because she was rebuilt a life and did not want intermissive  
I decided to stop to keep thinking. I got up from the tub, and I opened the door of my room. Immediately I heard the voice of Jessi, his voice anxious.  
"Okay ... okay, I have to stay calm ..."  
"Mom ..." I went into the kitchen and I saw before me that Jessi was pouring a bowl of cereal to his son  
"You have another chance." She said giving him a smile a bit 'forced  
"I did not mean to upset you." Adam murmured, covering her little face  
He stopped pouring the bowl of cereal "No, no, love do not cry, I'm angry, is that ... it's hard for me to accept that someone mistakes in chemistry." Approached him and hugged him. He looked up and saw me. His face stiffened immediately and left Adam before pouring in another bowl for other cereals  
"Hello Kyle." Smiled Adam "Want to play with us?"  
"What?" I asked curious  
"Recognize the compound," he said all excited, "Mom, can you play?"  
"... Okay." She consented cold "Then you're ready, little man?" Looked cheerful. Was bipolar or something? Adam nodded, "Well. Cao. "  
"Calcium oxide ...?" He frowned  
"Exactly." I smiled at him  
"Hydrogen sulfide."  
"H2S" replied ready  
"Valences nitrogen." She asked amused  
"3 compared to hydrogen, 3, 5, 2, and 4 but also with respect to oxygen."  
"Bravo my baby!" She blew him a kiss "Kyle ... make him a question."  
"Um ... Okay?" I was shocked, I had spoken to "Na2SO4"  
"Solation Sodium or tetroxide, value 6, sodium"  
I was astonished, "How old are you?"  
"4:30, why?"  
"No, nothing." I could not help but think that the father had to be smart, or had inherited everything from Jessi  
"Kyle, Jessi, Adam?" Looked at us strangely Nicole  
"Ah, there you are, we need to talk." He ascertained Jessi hard  
"What?" He asked my mother trying to make a pretend naive  
"Why did you lie?" He looked confused, about what had lied Nicole? I shifted the gaze of Adam, and had my exact same expression on his face  
"Why Kyle should know ..."  
"What do I know?" What did I have? Because they were putting me in the middle  
"You must know something that Jessi keeps hidden from five years."  
"Nicole, do not tell him!" Exclaimed exasperated Jessi  
"They need to know!" Said Nicole with an exasperated tone as "Adam is -"  
"It's my son, Nicole, my son, let me decide who I want in life."  
"You'll regret it all my life, as an adult, and he will be looking for him."  
"I do not regret it now, and I do not regret it in the future." Said stops  
Ignored "Kyle, Adam is -" did not have time to talk to me that Jessi was in against me and kissed me with her whole being.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Corner author:**  
 **I hope you like it, because it was good for me to write this chapter**  
 **please leave a review, at least I make an idea of what you think.**  
 **Thank you so much for reading**  
 **Channy**


	3. Revelations, Love:

**This chapter so sweet. I can't change some Italian words because I don't know what they are. Enjoy, just like I am.**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations, Love**

 **Jessi's POV**

But what was I doing? Was I crazy? Because I had kissed? Maybe so that he did not feel what Nicole wanted to tell him, or just because I felt like it? Probably both, since I knew I was still in love with him. I never doubted for a moment of my feelings for Kyle, and I admit that I had often thought about how things would be if we were Kyle and I were still together, with Adam...

I walked away from me now when the power surge between us had become too excessive and risked causing a blackout. I opened my eyes and I saw immediately that of Kyle look at me amazed, amazed too. He looked away from her blue eyes and looked around. Nicole looked at me like I was crazy, Adam was traumatized

"Hello everyone!" Said Steven cheerful entering the kitchen. I stared at each other, "What?"

Nicole ignored him "Kyle ..." she asked worriedly

"Jessi, why not you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Kyle?" I asked really confused ... what he was referring? Why he looks at me with that disappointed?

"When you kissed me, you did drop the defenses ... and I was able to come into your mind." Said guilty

"How could you?!" I pulled a slap. Oh God, Kyle was making me bring out the worst part of me

"How could you hide something you like? Why did you kept hidden? "

I took a deep breath "Look, Kyle ... not here. Let's talk somewhere else ... we go to the park? "Said the last words by leaking despair

"... Okay." He resigned

Adam went to where he was sitting and took him in her arms, before walking down the hall and into my room

"Mom, what happened?" She asked with tears in his eyes "And 'what you think about him often? What makes you cry? "

"Yes, honey." I sat on the bed, "Look, I now have to talk to Kyle, stay here with his grandparents?"

"... It does not .primetime will happen."

"I promise." I kissed his forehead and I slipped a pair of All Star. Laced strings "Honey, if you're tired, sleep." I took a jacket, I sent him a kiss and closed the door behind me. As soon as I turned I found myself face to face with Kyle

"Shall we?" He asked impatiently

"Okay."

 **Kyle's POV**

We decided to drive to the park, or at least I decided I would. I needed answers as quickly as possible, and I knew that Jessi did not want to give them to me, but it was to me. Was gone for five years, he come back suddenly and find out who has a child, and this child was mine. I had been so stupid not to notice the signs. I knew I looked like, even too. He had my eyes, my hair, the same smile, the same way corrucciare forehead while thinking ... it was him ... and then as Adam...

When Jessi had kissed me. I was completely surprised, but I was quickly reciprocated. My curiosity had got the better, v olevo know what I was hiding and I managed well to listen to his thoughts, to see some of his memories and one of these I was particularly struck: her hospital holding a child, Nicole that was next door and begged to let me know that he had a son to me ... I could not be angry with her, at least a little ?, and I felt sorry I felt so unwell against him now, because I loved her, and I wish these years of separation they had never been, I wanted to go to college and finish it with the knowledge of her forever ... till death do us part . I tried all the time to understand it, but that does not qualify it to keep me unaware of such a large and important secret, that was not just about her, but me too, since it was also my son.

All the way in the car were silent, I am waiting for him to say something, and she was trying to build a wall between me and her. I parked near the park, got out and went to open his door

"Thank you." He murmured. I nodded instead of answering. I did not want to give something I would have regretted

We walked in silence before sitting down on a bench on the sidelines by all

"Well?" I asked sharply

"Nothing ..." he looked down

"What nothing?" Anger obviously leaked from my voice, I could not control it, and that was strange. I was always able to control my emotions, but right now, in front of Jessi, I just cannot control myself

"Kyle ..." he looked irritated "Do not raise your voice to me."

"Yes, but you can do it, right? So you really cannot tell me that I have a son, our son, Jessi, Adam. And I heard so-so ... not me you'd say that, right? Would you have let grow and become adult without telling me, and maybe in 15 years it would have found me at the door to tell me that his father ... Jessi, why? "I sfogai

"Why do I have to protect him?" I looked into his eyes

"Even me?" My eyes will not budge. I had to know what he was feeling at the moment

"Especially from you." His voice was resolute

"I hurt, Jessi, if you talk like that." I looked away. He had hit a nerve

"More than you've hurt me?" He asked sarcastically

"So this would be the reason why I've kept away from our son?" I asked incredulously, "Do not you think it is a little 'exaggerated?" I got angry again

"And you say cheap? I did not want to see you anymore. I do not want to see you even more now. Despite having a child with you, I did not want and do not want ties with you. You hurt me, and you could do the same thing with _my_ son"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Jessi, never." I looked at my hands, "But why are you still attached to the past? What has happened, it has happened. I cannot erase the past, and yet thou hast considered a valid reason for me not to know our son. "His words were too harsh, hateful to me

"You are right. You cannot erase the past, but you do not deserve Adam. "Now he was really exaggerating. That last phrase of his was like a punch in the stomach

"Let Adam to decide." I replied cold. I tried in every way to erase the pain in my voice that had become suddenly hoarse

"It's still a minor, and I can decide for him. _I_ know what's best for him, and did not need you. "

A knife "He has begun to ask of her father?" I said, "He needs a male figure. What did you tell? That his father is gone and that he never wanted? Do not put it against. I do not want to hate me. "

He got up from the bench "I repeat: he does not need me. You do not conquer my son, only to break her heart into a million pieces. You played with me, and I hate you for this. It will not let you do the same with my son, you do not play with him. I am the mother, and I swear that if I had to hurt him in any way ... I'll kill you in cold blood. You know that I have been able in the past, I could do it again. I could kill you, slowly, and then stab to the heart. "I said cruel

"What you're already doing now." I felt a lump in my throat, and I think it became more and more difficult, "Would you do me a favor?" She whispered. She looked up and looked me in the eyes "Tell him ... I love him." I threw the car keys "If you want to return home by car. I ... "I gave her away without saying a word," Sorry. "I muttered before starting to run as fast as possible. I had to get away from her. His presence was toxic. I could not leave him to continue telling me those horrible things. He would demolish what little was left of me. The little that was left behind when I had just taken the floor after I had told her what had happened, and his fingers printed on my face that day when he had packed up and gone, and I had tried to stop

I soon found myself in my beloved forest, I lay down on the ground and started to analyze the memory of the day he was gone, and I had left for him, taking with him over the real me also my ability to a sea ' other.

 _"Jessi, what are you doing?" I told her worried when I saw two suitcases near the door_

 _"I'm leaving." I murmured avoiding my gaze_

 _"You cannot do it." I looked desperate "No, Jessi ..." the afferai by the wrists, "I love you ..."_

 _"Tell her." Said Sour_

 _"Why cannot you understand that I was wrong? I never wanted to hurt you. "I shook his grip on her wrists, not make it go away_

 _"Kyle, you're hurting me!" Broke free from my grasp wrists. I kissed her. As soon as I walked away I slapped "You're dead to me." He said, looking into my eyes. He was telling the truth, and his words broke my heart forever. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at me without even shedding a tear, though his eyes that green that once were bright to me they were full_

I analyzed again that segment, and tried to concentrate on anything but the words that we said and then I heard the beat of Jessi, more than too fast to be that of another person. It was _his._ Riascoltai its beat indefinitely, and before I realized I was crying silently. I could never know ... she would never have allowed me to analyze ... I spent the night before when I had met him ... I loved it immediately. He was my son, gosh! He had to let me know. It started to rain, I found shelter and fell asleep in a fetal position and promised that I would find a way to assert my rights as father

 **Jessi's POV**

I slammed the door behind me, anything but happy. Because I reacted well? Because I said those things? Why could still make me lose control?

I had been cruel to him, really, and I wanted to apologize, but I could not open my mouth, and I was repentant when he had turned his back to me and was gone. I had not followed simply because I would not have done anything but turn the knife in the wound, and if he needed anything, it was that quiet.

"Jessi, where's Kyle?" Asked Lori

"Lori ... what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her

"I came home and Mom told me everything. Where is she? "

"I do not know ... he escaped." I looked down

"What did you tell him to do to escape?"

"..."

"Jessi ..." she warned him but was interrupted by Adam I lunged

"Mom!"

"Adam." I smiled at him before picking him, "What have you been doing?"

"I made a drawing, you want to see?" The eyes shone

"Of course, love, go and get it." I put him on the ground and ran away

"Well?" He looked a bit 'softened Lori

"I was wrong. I said the wrong things. My words were full of resentment and hate and ... I do not know what to do Lori. "

She hugged me "Jessi, if you want you can cry ..."

"I'm tired of feeling weak." I broke the hug "But it is useless to worry about. Declan will be, no? "

"No. In his moments of depression post-Jessi he is on his own. Where you do not know. "

"Depression post-Jessi?" I asked in disbelief. It was just from Lori to name these things

"I told you that he still die for you, but you do not believe me."

"How can I, Lori?"

"I do not know. I the truth you've spoken, and you do not want to believe it. "I looked like I was stupid

I smiled slightly, "I'm going to see the design of Adam."

"From him I want to see myself." He squeezed his arm as a sign of comfort

We went into my old room but there was no trace of Adam. I began to worry. Who knows where he had hunted

"Adam? Where are you? "I asked anxiously

"Room of the tank ..." I heard and I joined him in the room where Kyle was.

For years, that had to do with, precisely on the day of his confession. It remained almost the same. The air smelled of him and think of all the good times we had to sleep embraced in that tub-bed made me smile sadly

"How many times have I told you not to come here? It is not your room. "Chided him

He looked down, "I know, but it makes me feel at home ..."

"Come on, leave him alone, Jessi." I said Lori, taking, as always, the parts of Adam

I sighed before approaching the drawing made with chalk. He drew really well, and not just because I thought I was her mother, but because he really was. It was a picture of me, Nicole, Steven, Josh, Lori, he and Kyle ... .a as a kind of family picture. He was surprised that he had drawn a stranger and that put him beside me in his design

"Like this?" He asked me happiness ooze from every pore. I nodded with a smile, unable to speak in any way. I looked at my son and saw again Kyle, I looked around and all knew him unfailingly. I rolled my eyes for a moment and the board of Kyle caught my attention. Drawings, of me, of us, in the most beautiful, a picture of me that I was sleeping, one of us that we kissed...

"Mom, Kyle was your boyfriend?"

"Yes, honey ..." I s'inondarono eyes with tears. I turned to Lori "Where are Nicole and Steven?"

"I went to the grocery store. Why? " He looked confused

"Take care of my little, please. I have to go. "I walked slowly to the door and opened it. It had started to rain. "Damn,"

I thought. We missed this one. I entered his Audi Q7 and sat in the driving seat. The car smelled of him. I closed my eyes as tears came down I could not hinder them while I let my mind if percorresse those, but those that I had never given before. And I thought about how my life would have been if Adam and I had never dropped Kyle, if I had regained confidence in him, as the birthdays of my child would be with the father present, or as each evening to return his father's work would progress to him and he would have jumped in his arms, and as Kyle took our son in her arms would have laughed at the stories of the little, and then send him to finish his chores before dinner and approach me and give me a kiss that would make me melt and call love ... and I was depriving my son of all this, the joy of having a father. I had not ever had one before Steven, apart from Taylor, but for which I had never been able to trust one hundred percent, and anyway I was pregnant and I had not gone away. But Adam needed it, and also I needed that his father was present. I had been selfish. That was my fear of having to accept that I need to Kyle as the air I breathe, and over the years I had spent in a long and troubled apnea, without being able to take a bit 'of oxygen. And now that I had seen ... I put the machinery in motion. I'd find it, I would have said I was sorry, and that I could not get in the way between him and our son, and that he was free to come into our lives when he wanted.

I parked the car before inoltrarmi in the thick forest. Immediately my clothes clung to my skin, and my hair became heavier. The rain was pounding while I continued toward my goal: Kyle. I looked for him for a long time before you find it in a cave lying in a fetal position, sleeping. How did with all this noise I do not explained. He had an expression on her face anything but relaxed. Adam had looked when the nightmares. I lay down beside him and listened to his heartbeat do not know how. Meanwhile, the rain continued to fall unbroken, indeed increased in intensity.

Suddenly his eyes were opened, and Kyle looked at me confused. I smiled slightly

He sat up, "What are you doing here, Jessi?" Asked bewildered, his voice completely hoarse, his eyes red

"I have to apologize. I did not want to download my anger on you, I'm really sorry for what I said. I do not really think ... or maybe yes, and I'm sorry, I do not know what... "

"Hey, what are you doing?" Silenced me by putting a finger to my lips "Weep?" I asked, tracing the contours of my face

"I? Pff. "I laughed nervously

"I missed your face." He said seriously drawing my eyebrows "Your eyebrows, your green eyes, your nose, your lips ..." stopped talking and plowed the outline of my lips "Jessi, I, I love you."

I did not answer but I got up. I turned to him, "Do not come home?"

"No," he replied decided

"Why?"

"Because it is useless. So you will go now, and leave me there again, Trager home to brood over the past and my mistakes, and about you, and to repeat that I love you even though you cannot hear me. "

I sighed "Come on. I promise that it is time for another 5 years before t'ignorerò introduce back home Trager. You're right. You have the right to know Adam. "I looked at him intently, and those eyes brightened

"Help me up, please." He said and smiled

We walked to his car. I tossed him the keys. He grabbed and opened the car. We entered, and no one said a word. The situation was becoming too embarrassing. I said the first stupid thing I was thinking "I missed you too."

He looked at me smiling at me "You too, Jessi."

Silence

"... Kyle?" I asked uncertainly

He looked into my eyes, "Yes?" He looked at me curiously before holding his face to mine and kissed me, just like my message to him was talking to him. But when the kiss chaste and innocent turned into a much more passionate, I walked away from me

"What are we doing?"

"I do not know, but I just know that I like." Attacked my lips again. My arms automatically ended around his neck as he took me in his arms away from the seat and steering wheel me around her waist. The kiss showed how eager we were to each other. My hands found her hair

"Behind." I whispered to her lips. We went in the back seat and we continued to kiss. The rush to find the lips of the other was so strong that often our lips were missing. He laid her down on the seat before starting to kiss my neck. My mind was completely disconnected, no longer reasoned. I had it in switch-off voluntarily. I was sick of my conscience was telling me not to let me go to the passion because after I would have regretted it.

Our clothes ended early around, and the desire to rediscover made my mind free of any coherent thought. It wants him became more and more bitter and his touch on my skin left her as fiery. I craved his kisses, his touch, his touch, everything. I wanted, and I did not care if I would have regretted it. I had missed too much, and I did not want to stop now.

He stopped suddenly. His eyes become a darker shade on my "What?" I said, stroking his face

He sighed "Cos'accadrà after this? There will be us? "

"I do not know." I kissed him on his lips "We live day by day, okay?"

I nodded, before continuing to kiss me, time is slower, without the rush of first. His hands ended Trai my hair, as I approached even more to him to feel the touch of my skin against his. Our breaths were becoming breathless, while our hearts beat to the same rhythm crowds.

 _'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and yet I love you'_ I thought

"I love you." I said, before beginning to dance that we had learned years before together

 **Corner author:**

 **Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ele85: I agree with you. By uncle it has always been clear that Adam is you son, wake up! Hihi. However, I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapters, and this is up to your expectations. : D**


	4. my heart is yours

**hope52** : thank you very much for your compliments. Here we are with another chapter

 **ele85** : I agree with you. Jessi was cruel, too. We all understand that his feelings were wounded but not authorized to launch salt in the wounds still open to Kyle. As for treason... I cannot tell you anything yet, but I will try to appease your curiosity in the following chapters.

To all the readers, I hope you enjoy it, and please reviewed to give me idea of what you think.  
Kisses  
Channy

 **Chapter 3: "My Heart is yours"**

 **Kyle's POV**

I woke slowly, strangely happy. What had happened? I opened my eyes and I put them on the mass of brown hair on my chest. The arms clutching Jessi, and I could not help but smile happy, finally complete. She was still asleep, and I could not help but think about the future, to _our_ future together. If there would never be an us after what had happened! I strongly hoped so, because I loved her, and those moments we spent in lovemaking showed that despite several years had passed since our last encounter, we were still perfect for each other, our bodies are completed as if they had been molded together. I loved her, I had never stopped, and the possibility that she would give me another chance made me beat the heart pounding in anticipation. Although I knew that what we had done was a reckless act, maybe wrong, I could not regret it. Only regret ever had was to have kept you suffer so much, betraying her trust, her love for me so as to force her away from me, to protect itself and our son, from me, from the pain he felt every time He saw the house, or she met my gaze sad, that begged forgiveness.

I began to stroke her hair gently, noting that had long since when he first met her Volta...Force even more. He moved, and then approached my face to his, and kissed her lightly. Immediately he opened his eyes and looked at me bewildered, confused.

I smiled at her, "Hey," I whispered, stroking his shoulder

"Hello" he said timid

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. He sat up and I with her. I embraced life and began to kiss her before the neck, then the shoulders, arms and back.

"Kyle ..." he protested. I stopped immediately to cuddle, took his chin between his fingers and I made sure I looked into his eyes. I stared at her in search of a clue, I tried to get into his mind but I faced a wall inaccessible.

"Jessi ..." I asked in disbelief. He was cutting out. "Should I be worried?" My voice uncertain. He did not answer and avoided my gaze, "Okay, I have to worry much ... Jessi, tell me."

"I do not know if you want to hear what I have to tell you." I took her hand and laced our fingers, before looking at our joined hands with a bitter smile painted on his face.

"Test me" approached me and I laid our hands to my chest "Hear that?" I asked, referring to my heart, pounding to the proximity to her "And 'you. He does this only for you "smiled sadly

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know, my heart has always been yours, and will be, forever. I know you doubt me, of us in the future, but I would just like you to think to give me another chance, because we are meant to be together, Jessi. You told me you. "My words were leaked despair I was feeling

"I told you before I discovered that I tradivi with her for weeks"

"I know, Jessi, and do not know how sorry I am for what I did"

"This does not change things." He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kyle, but unfortunately I cannot ... I regret what happened just now." He walked away from me before going to look for clothes "It would never have happened. We should not have ..."

"Why?" I tried to approach her but would not let me "I love you"

"Because this is right, Kyle. I will not go with you. He cannot "dressed quickly. I did the same "I'm sorry I deceived. I did not want ... we can go home? "

I did not answer finishing getting dressed. I went back in the driving seat before starting the engine. I left when she had returned to the passenger seat and had fastened his seat belt. I was confused, destroyed, the emotions inside me endless and conflicting. For any return nobody said nothing, and when we reached our destination, I went immediately from the car, I went into the house and slammed the door behind me, furious.

"Kyle ..." said Nicole worried about seeing me in those conditions.

I raised my hand to prevent him to continue. I did not want anyone at that time, and even the words of my mother might have been comforting myself. I reached my room.

As soon as I opened the door I saw at my desk Adam, who drew with chalk. I smiled at the miracle that was before my son to sit up in the tub.

"Hello, Kyle," he said, his voice did shine a smile as his eyes were on the drawing concetrato

"Hello." I muttered, and anger beginning to simmer down

"Feel better now?"

"Thing?"

"Well, you were very angry before. I hope you're more comfortable now. "

"How?"

"No need to be a genius to figure it out. ... You are troubled and confused. "Turned his chair and looked at me," Mom told me you were together"

"It's so" my voice full of bitterness and nostalgia for those moments of the past with Jessi

"And I know that you made to suffer." Ascertained. I looked at him astonished "But you're cute"

"Thanks," I smiled at him, "You want to come in the tub?" I gave him a little 'space

"Sure." Stood up, took off his shoes and entered "E 'equal to mine."

"You sleep in the tub?" I asked in disbelief. We had more in common than I imagined

"Yes, even if the mother prefers not to?"

"Why?"

"I do not know ..." he shrugged, "I did not ever want to say." I looked into his eyes and I could not help but smile, "Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly, looking down

"Tell me." Rests her arms on the sides of the tub

"You know who my father is by chance? Because Mom tells me not ..."

"I ..." and now? I could not tell him the truth without the consent of Jessi

"So you know?" He was full of hope, I regretted not being able to satisfy his curiosity

"Jessi did not you ever wanted to say ... but do not worry. I'm sure your father loves you and that you have close more than you can imagine. "I ruffled his hair affectionately, and began to laugh. I would have lost my responsibilities, because even though I had failed as a boyfriend, I had no intention of doing so as a father.


	5. Could be friendship

**pe52: of course she loves it! E 'logical! She, too, is aware of this, just which it's hard to admit to still be in love with a person who broke your heart. Thanks so much for recensions, I sincerely hope that this new chapter you like.**

 **ele85: Look I'm depressed by the end of the show, and that's why I decided to write this story: to keep alive the memory of this great series, not as the usual crap that they show on TV. I agree with you ... what questions do Kyle? Well some stupid no seems, but I wanted to make Kyle of this story even more naive, but then I plan to make it a little bit smarter. In the next chapter you will discover what happened between Kyle and Jessi, and those who caused their breakup. The reason why Jessi does not want the child to sleep in a tank that is too similar to his father. Nonstarter is less naive, living each day with a photocopy of the man who continues to love but you've decided to keep away from you and your son is not so easy, and despite being aware that Kyle and Adam are not the same person sometimes she wants her baby did not constantly remind his distance from _him._**

 **Dear readers, I hope to revel again with my story. Enjoy the reading**

 **Channy**

 **PS sorry for the mistakes ... I'm looking for a beta reader.**

 **Chapter 4: Could Be Friendship**

 **Jessi's POV**

I heard the door slam behind him, and winced frightened. He was really angry, but we blame him for that matter. I took a lock of hair between my fingers and saw that they were still wet, I inhaled and exhaled several times before opening the door slowly. I faced Nicole

"What happened?" He looked at me with a look of reproach

"What?" I asked sharply, "We talked, and just"

"Why are you wet?"

"We were in the rain." I said flatly

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I told him straight out that I'm not going to come back with him." I sighed as tears continued to salirmi eyes

Nicole's face softened and hugged me "If you want to cry ..."

I broke the hug "No. I've already wasted too many tears, I cannot do it. "

"Look at that crying is not a sign of weakness, but ..."

"I must go, Nicole."

"In your room?" She patted her arm in consolation

"Yes, Nicole, and out of here." I addressed it to my room

"Jessi"

I ignored before going to my room to take the need to take a quick bath. I needed to relax, definitely, and wash away what happened today, and the disgust I felt for myself for having slept with Kyle. He was not mine, it was not only my own, and think about when I caught him with that ... in my room, too, still caused me an incredible rage and pain that I was breathtaking.

Once arrived in the bathroom undressed quickly before entering the shower. My muscles are left immediately to go and my mind is completely freed from all my thoughts about Kyle. I thought only that the hot water would wet the skin, and reassured me.

I was so relaxed that I did not notice they are no longer alone in the bathroom: I began to hum a song blissfully before opening the curtain and see me in front of him. I wasted so much time trying not to think at all. I looked annoyed, going with the mind at that time years ago when we found ourselves in a similar situation. I sighed before taking the robe and wear it. My eyes never far from her. The silence seemed endless and unbearable and I decided to break it

"What do you want?" I asked sharply

"I need to talk ..." he said, looking down, while her cheeks were tinged with red

"And of course you could not wait for me to come out from the bathroom, right?" I asked sarcastically

"Sorry, it's just that I have not thought about it. I'm sorry. "

"If it's about what happened before, you can forget. I no longer have anything to say"

"No," he replied, his voice suddenly cold "E 'for Adam"

"Ok ... what you have to say?"

"I want to be there for him. And I know it's too early to tell him that his father is now, but in the future I hope that we could do it together. "I smiled and my heart quickened

"Ohm. Ya well. Now I get out. "I was about to put his hand on the doorknob when I felt grab his wrist. I turned

"Jessi, when you and Adam you are going to return to your home."

"Today."

"Ah ... you could give me your cell phone number?"

"Sure." I said it to him

"If you do not see you later, hello." She looked at him gently, in his blue eyes a light, my light. Instinctively stroked her cheek and I returned that sweet smile

"Hello." I whispered before he left my hand. I left the bathroom and tried his pulse. Her heart was pounding as my own, as if we had just finished running a marathon. I shook my head before I go to my room and change.

I reached the kitchen where everyone was happily talking

"Josh!" I said enthusiastically before going to embrace him, "How I've missed you."

"Yes, even you, Jessi, but not crush me!"

I laughed, breaking the embrace and throwing a light pat on the back "How's Andy?"

"Great. He told me to say hello. "

"Tell her replacement, and that sooner or later I will come and see you." I smiled at him

"It will be done."

"Then, Jessi, I do not have to say anything?" Asked Lori, the usual gossip, even if it was only to help

"After, I tell you everything later, before Adam and I are going"

"Let's go already, mom?"

"Yes, honey, I'm sorry, but I have to seriously get back to work on Monday." I went up to him and took him in his arms before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Immediately he puts his head in the crook of my neck and sighed

"But we can come back here in a while, right?" He murmured unconvincingly

"Sure." I kissed the ground of her hair

"Really?" He looked up smiling hopeful

"I promise." Stroked the nose

"Beautiful!" He said elated and all laughed

"As you return home?" Asked Nicole

"We'll take a taxi." I replied, smiling

"What are you saying? I could accompany"

"Do not bother, Nicole. A taxi will be just fine. Anyway, let's go in the apartment near the university, which is further away, so... "

"It might take you Kyle." Intervened Steven

"No!" I answered too quickly. I looked at all "Well ... not really necessary." I replied, laughing nervously, "We'll take a taxi." I said with the voice of authority that I had

"If you insist." Nicole said, returning to his cup of tea

"What you eat for dinner?" Asked Adam

"We take something to Take-Away?" Asked Nicole to everyone

"Yes, Mc Donald!" shouted Adam

"No." I said, before putting it down, "You know the crap they do ..."

"Come on, Jessi." Josh said, "You only live once. Let him eat filth once in a while. "

"Yes, Jessi." Lori was in agreement with his brother

"Why not a good pizza?" He asked Steven

"Well, why not the pizza, Adam?" I asked him and he made the nose "How many times have I said that with the nose you address things?"

"Come on, Mom, please." M'implorò

"All right," I gave "But do not expect it to become a habit"

"Yes," he began running all over the kitchen with the general hilarity

A few hours after we had all finished eating, but not even the shadow of Kyle

"Jessi, why not go to see what Kyle is doing?" Asked Nicole

"Why should I?" I said in surprise. I looked at his face and I knew he would not take no for answer, "Okay." I stood by the nose and headed towards the room of Kyle. I knocked

"Jessi." I heard to call the other side of the door

"Kyle, you should come to the living room, were wondering what happened to all I did."

"And you do not you're asking?" He asked sadly. I opened the door and either saw him sitting in his bath, his face exhausted

"Obviously I was wondering"

He sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Because they asked me."

"Oh ..."

"And because I wanted to say goodbye, because I and Adam now we go."

"Hello, then. Say hello. "

"Hello, Kyle." I went out quickly from his room and closed the door behind me, "Adam!" Called "ready to go" I turned and found myself in front of Lori. I pretended nothing

"Well?" He asked impatiently

"What?" I said making pretend naive

"What happened?" I patted her arm in consolation

"We go into the garden." I said, quiet and let Lori was following me. I left that it would create a silence between us before speaking "Kyle and I have had sex."

He looked stunned, his mouth wide open, "Really? Have you made love? And now you are together? "

"It 'was just sex, Lori. So we're not together. "I pointed out a little 'irritated, not her, but just with myself. Because I continued to deny the obvious? Obviously, there was still love between us ... and then because I was trying to ignore these my feelings for him?

"Whatever you say, Jessi. But the do know Adam, do you? "

"Sure." I smiled

"I know that you miss."

"But this does not change anything."

"Okay." I hugged her "I just want you two to be happy."

"Me Too. With all my heart. "I returned the embrace

A week later, while I was in class he came the secretary waved me out a moment from the class

"Guys, I have to go out for a moment. For when I want someone I know give the answer to the problem I have just written on the blackboard, "I said to the severe disapproval of the class

"But Professor!" Someone protested

"You want another problem?" I asked threateningly

Nobody said anything and I smiled. But my smile immediately turned into amazement when I saw him enter the classroom. It had since I left home Trager was waiting impatiently for a call on his part, but not fix the phone for hours and hours it had never done ringing.

He was close to the chair and smiled at me "Hello, Jessi." I heard him murmur as my students murmured, poor little gossips

"Hello, Kyle." I smiled shyly, "What are you doing here?"

"You want to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah, okay." I said without thinking

"Good. For the rest of the lesson I will sit down, and then we'll go anywhere you want. "She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to sit in the back row, where there was no one sitting

I cleared my throat, "So, you've made the problems, right?" I asked sarcastically, immediately capturing the attention of those present, "Well. So, there is someone who is willing to solve the board? "Silence" It means that I will call someone "looked at the list of those present at the lecture and chose a name" Mr. Sanderson, since I saw her giggling until exactly 10 seconds and 34 milliseconds ago, why is not she? "Resigned the student got up from his seat and came with the notebook on the blackboard

"Here I am Professor." He said disconsolately

"Give me the book." I reached out and took it to him by the hands, I looked up and met the amused Kyle, smiles, before reading the 4 scrawls written by the victim "Take the chalk and performs. If it does not end here, for what interests me cannot even sleep. I want the problems made, by tomorrow morning on my desk, and this applies to everyone. "

I saw one girl raise her hand "Prof?"

"Yup?"

"Those two issues, for tomorrow?!" she asked in astonishment

"No. 2. Do not "all did a great sigh of relief" These are two more top 3 on page 542 of the book. "The students looked at me amazed. "Good job." Smiles falsely before mentioning any Kyle to get up. He played exactly when I had finished putting in place my things

"Not at all severe, huh?" Joked Kyle

"Certainly," I pulled him on the shoulder playfully before going out with him from the classroom. Without realizing it we held hands and walked through the corridors until you reach the exit from the university.

I had missed. So much. I had no particular his friendship, my best friend ... because we were only friends, nothing more. Of course! First I had to learn how to suppress my feelings outside the sphere of friendship I felt for him, the boy, now a young man I loved with my whole being.


	6. Tender moments from friends

_**hope52: there they are satisfied. In this chapter finally you read what proof Kyle, I do not know if I'll be satisfied, but I hope so. Anyway thanks for the review and for the idea of giving a glimpse of what they think the characters.**_

 _ **ele85: I know, I know. Jessi is a bit '... a bitch prof. surely I would not be mine. Thank you for your support**_

 **Chapter 5: Tender moments from friends**

 **Kyle's POV**

He had just left and the doubts had already started to attack me. He would allow me to enter into the life of Adam?

I sighed before trying to sleep in vain. I turned and rolled over several times in my tank never find peace. The only images in my mind were those when I had discovered betray behind him ... in his bedroom...

 _'Why are you doing this? She trusts you, loves you, and you ... 'I thought. I looked at those eyes so different from those of my beloved Jessi. I was afraid, afraid because I and Jessi were running, too. It had all happened so fast that I was not sure to remember every single moment of our love_

 _"Kyle?" He asked, catching my attention "Are you all right?" I stroked her arm_

 _"Yes." I lied. I watched her take off his shirt and throw it to the ground. Her lips suddenly attacked my and I found myself to reciprocate the kiss, as a demonstration that was not worth anything contrary to what his, Jessi. Why betray it was not my intention: it was just a way to test that my feelings for her were still firm, indissoluble. And I kept saying all the time that all this had no value. Because it was just sex instill what I did with Amanda, only sleazy sex. They gave stimuli intellectually, compartment meets my wish to confirm my feelings for the only love of my life._

 _Then I undressed quickly, eager to take a shower just finished, to wash away the guilt that now filled my chest. And as I saw Amanda panting under me I could not help feeling disgust for her that was my cruel tricks to myself that I would go to bed with another, and for us that we lived in fear of being discovered. I left that I took away clothes and kissed her losing all track of time, any light of reason, even I was under drugs and could not understand the will._

 _As I was about to complete the act so bad, ugly, disgusting, I heard the door swing open_

 _"Kyle, you know -" stopped at the door in disbelief._

 _I looked up and I said the usual pathetic phrase "not what it seems!" I panicked. I walked away from Amanda and I put my boxers. Jessi, in front of us did not react, mind his gaze wandered into the void. "Honey, I know you're thinking wrong, but I swear, it is not as it seems. I can explain everything. "_

 _"I do not want your explanations futile" his tone was cold and it broke my heart, "And do not you dare call me love ... never" looked into my eyes, my now filled with tears as his cold as ice_

 _"Jessi ..." said Amanda afraid "Look at that-" she trailed off as she saw Jessi look menacing_

 _"Kyle, before you get out of here with that take the covers that are in my bed and take what I do not want ... " He left the room walking proudly, head high as I felt that he walked into the kitchen, took the phone, call someone and left the house_

The eyes, in those memories, they filled with tears, as years before. I got up and took the phone

"Hello?"

"Declan ... where are you?"

"In turn, why?"

"I need to talk ... Jessi was here." I said, on the verge of tears

"I have come to you?"

"Yes, thank you." And sat down. I compose tears back. Here it is. Another moment of depression post-Jessi

Now, however, after I had found the courage to go to the University of Seattle to see if he wanted to come to lunch with me, I was in his classroom to follow what was left of his class before the bell rang that would mark the end of 'now and perhaps the beginning of our' appointment '? Maybe I was dreaming, but ... Anyway it was not much changed. Still he maintained an iron fist with others and instilled a certain fear among pupils. Unfortunately, among the male population of the class there was someone who saw her as a teacher but as a young woman, very attractive to try to go to bed, and their glances made me very jealous.

At last the hour was over and I found myself out of that room there for all with Jessi at my side. Then, suddenly, without realizing it, our hands touched and then narrowed. They attracted as two elements of opposite charges. My heart skipped a beat, I felt a rush the entire spine and a flourish continuous stomach. And when I realized that she did not try to break this contact became even happier, and I popped a stupid smile on his face, from love.

"What?" I just looked curious seeing my smile

"Nothing ..." I lied, looking down

"You're lying." Ascertained laughing

"You're right, Jessi."

"I'm always right." He said, looking smugly

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically clutching his hand in mine

He looked surprised before retracting his hand and get into my car. I thought that I had to ruin everything. What an idiot.

I went in and laced belt. Immediately I thought of what had happened at that time in the woods, in that car, and I could not help but feel a little 'embarrassed. But even if Jessi felt that feeling he did not see

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to think

"There is a place near the school of Adam. We could go there so he can go and get him out of school. "

"It seems to me a great idea."

"Sure. I called him. "I winked

I rolled my eyes "From the signs?"

"Of course." I ruffled his hair before going to laugh, her laugh so contagious that I could not help but laugh with her.

'I will try to regain his confidence and make it again my' I thought, setting in motion

In the car we passed the time between its directions talking about this and that. And then we arrived at a common restaurant where Jessi ordered a Caesar Salad and I a hamburger.

"Should not you be at work?"

"No. I took the day off today. "I said, studying the features of his face. He had lost weight

"Why?"

"So. Because I felt like it. "I replied evasively

"Okay ..." he stared at his plate and played with food for a while 'before staring intently

"What?" I asked confused

"You're still the same." He smiled shyly

"And who would I be?"

"I do not know ... .I spent the years and yet you have remained almost the same naive Kyle. Or at least they are in appearance."

"... Even you are more or less the same. Only that you have softened. "

"I take that as a compliment."

"It is." Stroked her hand, "So tell me something of Adam."

"Well ... looks like you, that's obvious, he loves the water and above the vase, in her own room there is the bed that the tub. He loves to draw, is very intelligent, like the parents of the rest, and often plays with Lego. "

"Tell me about yourself ... how to be a mother?"

Mused before smiling "It 'a wonderful feeling, Kyle." The twinkle in his eyes, "And? the awareness of having given birth to another life, to help her grow and become great, guiding her in her choices, advising, promising to always be there for her. It 'a new emotion every day, be parents. Every day you see your son grow up, learn something, like take the first steps, learning how to pee in the potty, say the first little words, and these little things that make you full of pride ... it's amazing. You know what was the best moment of my life? "I shook my head," When I gave Adam in his arms for the first time at the hospital. I paid off all of the pain felt in the moment of birth. "

"I wanted to be there." I mumbled and she did not answer "uh-"

"I also wanted to have you there." He tortured hands "It's just that I spent those years not to think of you-and it was not easy, but I did not want to admit that our son needed his father until last week ..."

"Jessi, quiet. It is not necessary. "

"No. I was wrong. "

"I thought you always right?" I said, smiling

, "Idiot." I slapped his hand and laughed, "What time is it?"

"The two and a half, why?"

"We have to go."

Shortly after we found ourselves in front school of Adam. When I saw him come running to embrace his mother, at that moment I was the happiest man in the world. When he saw me stopped suddenly looked at me and I jumped in my arms

"Hello!" he said elated taking me off guard

, "Hello, Adam." I hugged him for the first time in my life, as I tried to hold back tears

, "Well, well. Forget your mommy. "Jessi pretended to be offended

"Come on, Mom, do not take it." I put it down and clasped her legs Jessi who picked him up. "There, now I give you a kiss at least quit feeling offended." Kissed her on the cheek

, "My little man." giggled

"Put me down." she insisted

, "Aye." put him down and took his little hand

" So, Kyle, what are you doing here? "Looked at me curious

, "I just came to see you."

"Beautiful! Mom true that it can come to our house? He does you? "Looked at his mother with a face like a lost puppy

"If they want to ..." resigned Jessi, before looking at me waiting

"If disorder ..."

"Of course it does not disturb, if we invited you!" exclaimed Adam a tone of voice that is used to explain to the ignorant

"Well, then we go?"


	7. Glass of wind and tips and invitation

**Jessi's POV**  
Why was I so nervous? Infuse was just coming to my house ... To whom I was trying to give it to drink? I was not ready to tell Adam that Kyle was his father; I was afraid of how he would react to it. He would have hated? O-  
"Jessi, are you all right?" Kyle asked, picking Adam that was her up Adam that was fallen asleep  
"Yes, calm" him gave him a forced smile before inserting the key into the lock. I opened the door and immediately typed the alarm code "Come in."  
"Thanks." She followed him and looked at the living room "Wow. Beautiful house. "  
I shrugged "Maybe it's better to put it to bed." I said, "His room is this way." I made him way. I opened the door slowly  
"He was right, has a spa identical to mine," he said, entering the room  
"Put it on the bed," I said and he did.  
Just he puts it on the bed Adam began to admire the room, repeatedly patting the walls painted in light blue pastel, watching the board on which were affixed his chalk drawings and paying attention to the framed photos on the desk  
"That was him?" He asked, pointing to a photo showing him when he was a baby  
"Yes, he had one week." Smiles  
"Do you have a photo album with him?" He asked curious  
"Of course I do. Let's go into the living room and let him sleep, "I went to the bed, kissed his forehead to my little before leaving the room. Kyle closed the door behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Do as if it were your home. Meanwhile, I do two things and then I'll show you the album. "Classes rush to my room and lay down on the bed for a moment. I was desperate. I had to change me and my make-up a little to make the most of myself. I opened the closet door and looked around something I would enhance, but that did not see that I had put in for shooting him. In the end I opted for a pair of faded shorts and a blue top.  
'Oh my God' I thought, 'Why the hell am I doing all this? We are just friends ... friends who have a child, they were friends together, friends who have not heard for years and that when you are reviewed have had sex in the car ... of course, only friends. 'I took a deep breath before returning to living room where he looked at me with his mouth open  
"Do you - are you dressed so fine" he muttered watching every part of my body with care  
"Thanks." I blushed "So ..." I clapped my hands, "What do you think of those albums look now?"  
"Sure." He Took off his shoes and sat down on the ground. I joined him a few seconds later with two albums packed  
"Let's start with this." I opened the first page. "This was the first picture of him." The picture was of me to the hospital in my arms the little Adam "And this ..."  
We continued so until he looked at the time "5:30 am. I'm going to wake Adam. "  
"Okay ..." he smiled. Because it was always this effect?  
"I ... .I have to go." I said embarrassed before going into my son's room. I found him reading in bed smiling  
"Hello, Mom." He motioned to sit down  
"Why did not you come in the living room if you were awake?" I asked curious ruffling his hair  
"I wanted to leave your space" I looked at him confused "I have four years, but does not make them stupid. I know you still love Kyle... "I grinned," And do not say that is not true, because you see him from a mile away. "  
I stared at him in amazement, "Are you too Aunt Lori."  
"I know." I kissed his cheek, "I just want you to be happy, Mom." He laid her head on my lap, "There's something you need to tell me?" He asked.  
And there I knew that he knew ... maybe he did not know everything, but at least he understood that I was holding something hidden "No. I cannot tell you now, but you're right. "I kissed her forehead" Come on, little man. Let's invite Kyle to dinner. "  
"Yes!" I said, jumping up  
"You've done your homework?"  
"Today at school."  
"Bravo." I caressed him hair before giving him a kiss on the cheek sound. Rise. "I love you."  
"I, too, Mom, so much." He raised his arms and I took him in her arms automatically "Take-out Chinese?"  
"Okay." Went into the living room  
"Hello, Adam." smiled Kyle  
"Hello!" She said excited, and immediately put it down  
"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked nervously, mostly fearful of rejection  
"With pleasure."  
"Good. Then I call the Chinese. "I took the phone," What you want? The usual? "  
"Do you still remember what I took to China five years ago?" Kyle asked amazed  
"Sure. It 'the same ordering Adam all times. "  
"We have many things in common, right?" He asked our son  
"Who knows why?" Shrugged  
It was after 9 and Adam had already read. And Kyle was not yet gone away. In fact we were sitting at the kitchen table to drink two glasses of red wine  
"I never would have said. Jessi drinking wine... "Swirled the liquid in the glass before taking a sip  
"People change ... and still use it only for special occasions." I looked down  
"And this is?"  
"... .Credo Yes." I shrugged my shoulders before emptying his glass in one fell swoop  
"What's the occasion?" Asked approaching me  
"Friendship." I said nervously before getting up and sitting down on the couch in the living room  
"Our friendship?" She followed him with the wine bottle in hand  
"Exactly." I avoided his gaze  
"A toast, then." I smiled before you fill the glass and also fill his "Me it would hold a moment." I handed her glass before placing the bottle in the kitchen. He went back and sat down next to me again, "So ... friendship"  
"To friendship." His eyes caught mine just met them  
"And to Adam." He looked intently  
"For ... Adam." I said absently. It could not go on like this. I could no longer deny that I felt something for him ... but I did not care. My gaze fell from his eyes to his lips. He took one breath and still he did the same  
'It's just stupid attraction, nothing more ' I kept telling myself  
"You know it is much more than this, Jessi." Interrupted  
'Damn, I should not think about these things now, when he can hear all my speech'  
"You're right, I should not, but I should not even think about certain things, now, since you wanting to read my thoughts ..." set the glass on the table next to the couch, and then took mine too and did the same thing, "For example, thinking now?" I stroked her arm  
'Hell, Jessi. Why are you doing this? Why did you have to change you? I saw enough before when you were in jeans and T-shirt, but now, with these shorts on him and definitely the top tight ...'  
"Kyle!" I protested, blushing  
'I love your smile, I love everything about you. You are so beautiful, so carefree ... I'd love to hold you, hold you to me, I could wake up next to you every morning, and-"  
His thoughts were interrupted by me, or rather my lips that rested on her with fury. She pulled away from me and looked at me in disbelief before mischievous smile and make kissing me with equal force. She held her while my hands inevitably ended up among his hair. We kissed as if there were no tomorrow, as if it was the end of the world and this was the last chance to be together. His hands made their way under my top and I felt her skin. But suddenly she broke the kiss  
"What?" I asked confused  
"I want you to consider this moment as a mistake tomorrow ..."  
I kissed him and I navigate my hands under his shirt and on his sculpted chest. He returned the kiss without calculating anything. Soon after, I found myself lying on the couch watched by those eyes color ice fiery passion, but after she unbuttoned shorts and removed aver up stopped again  
"What now?" I asked, slightly irritated  
"You did not say anything before. It will still be a mistake, right? If we love this will not mean that we will return together, right? "He asked resignedly, but also hopeful  
"..." I did not answer. Why he was perfectly right.  
"Well, as I thought." Stood up from the couch, put his shirt that had been thrown to the floor above, he put the shoes, tied the zipper of his pants "And still none of this would have happened. Our son is sleeping there ... a little 'irresponsible. "  
"But love is irresponsible." Murmured  
"But you do not love me." Ascertained and the words froze the blood in his veins. What was he ranting? I loved him? It's just that...  
"Well, I'm going." He kissed her softly before heading to the door "We try to be friends, but seriously." Closed the door behind him and spent a good half hour staring at the door, not knowing that I was half-naked, in Trans. What had happened? Kyle he had refused? Oh my God!

 **Kyle's POV**  
I looked at the time. It was eleven and a half and it was the day that I was out. I yawned exhausted. It was a day full of events and certainly heavy. Closed car that had parked in front of the house before going to the front door, put the key in the lock and enter the house.  
"Kyle, are you?" He asked Nicole joining me at the entrance  
"Yes." I threw the keys on the table at the entrance  
"What did you do today?" He asked curiously  
"I saw Jessi and Adam." I said unstressed  
"Really? And what happened? You told him that you six-"  
"No. We will do things slowly. "I sighed before I lay my hands on hair  
"What happened?" She worried, as usual.  
Silence  
"Come on you make a cup of tea." I followed her into the kitchen and sat down in front of her  
"E 'went well, all things considered." I said, looking at her "And I'm sympathetic to Adam ..."  
"But?"  
"But I'm confused ... it is that Jessi she. La last week after that-" I stopped. Mica and Jessi could tell him that I had done the amore...era still my mother and we were sailing in waters to say the least embarrassing "... after we kissed, did not want to be with me. Then I begin to accept what friendship and what do you do? He kisses me. "  
He handed me a cup of tea "I think you're confused as you are. Still has feelings for you, but does not want to 'burn' again "smiled" You'll see that everything you will work out for the best. "  
I took a sip of the hot drink "I hope so."  
"I have never wanted to say because you have left ..."  
"And its better this way, believe me. You would not be at all proud of me if I knew what I've done. "  
"I promise I will not judge you"  
I laughed sarcastically, "If you look it as a psychologist maybe, but you're my mother and you will definitely want to yell at me, but I'm sorry, I rebuke alone every day so I do not need the sermon." I took the cup in his hand and I got out table "But maybe one day I'll tell you." I smiled, "Night." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to my room. Tomorrow I expect a grueling round the hospital

"Hello, Dr. Trager." Said Dominica Camilla, the nurse in the gatehouse  
"Hello, Camilla." I turned to a smile  
"Oh, please, call me Cammi." Because every time I spoke with me trying to get noticed? Or were his hair, or your chest out. She could not stand sometimes, although I had to admit it was good at her job  
"Okay ... Cammi." I went in the closet and changed personnel, trying not to pay attention to the speeches of my colleagues  
"Hello, Kyle." He greeted Matt  
"Hello." I returned  
"What did you do yesterday?" He asked curious  
"Um ... I do not remember exactly."  
"But you not had to meet that chick from you the photo-"  
"We can talk later?" I interrupted already a little 'irritated. I absolutely had to remember not to tell him anything. Her mouth was too wide  
"Sure, man." The pager rang and luckily he left.  
All my colleagues were older than me but most of them did not know what the word maturity. He snorted before ending up finally to change me, put my stuff in my locker and close it. I missed exactly 47 hours 55 minutes and 34 seconds before the end of my turn. And I could not wait for that moment because I called Jessi and I spent time with Adam. But for the moment he had to work. It's not that I hated my job, even a surgeon general gratified me, made me happy, but the thought of not being able to see until after two days saddened me a bit '.  
I considered myself lucky. At twenty-two I was already an internal and not an intern at Northwest Hospital & Medical Center in Seattle, after earning a degree in two years, I started to work and in a year I had become one of the trainee surgeons most important of my hospital. It was rumored that soon I would be in charge of a group of residents and this statement sincerely flattered me much. The only thing I was missing was love, but about what I had half to indicate to make Jessi to come back with me.  
My pager rang and I went immediately to the ward where Dr. Stewart gave me an intern  
"Kyle, this is Jason, will be your shadow today, and this is Jason Dr. Trager. I leave with you. "And went instilling terror among nurses  
I headed to look for my pass medical records and made pass him.  
"Dr. Trager ..." asked Jason how intimidated  
"Oh, call me Kyle." I smiled back to my medical records  
"All right, Kyle ..."  
I turned and looked at him, "You have to ask me something?"  
"No, nothing."  
"Well." I turned to a nurse "Withdrawal of blood to the patient in Room 356"  
"Yes, Doctor." Went into the room  
"Jason, I want a CAT scan of this patient within 33 minutes and 59 seconds."  
"Yes, sir." And he ran to the nurse later  
"You already have run away, Dr. Trager?" Sophie asked, laughing, "You're a record."  
The ruffled his hair in response  
"You want me to lose credibility, Kyle." Pouted. Sophie and Michael were the only real friends I had in this hospital. They knew everything about me ... well I did not know exactly suit my story but I had spoken to Adam and Jessi  
"From Sophie, I do not take it ..." I kissed her cheek and smiles  
"Yes, bravo, bravo, he laughs." Made a face in exasperation before giggling "How did it go yesterday?"  
"Well, I think" I avoided his gaze  
"Kyle, you just suck at lying." Shook his head  
"I spent an enjoyable day with Jessi and Adam and then when Adam went to bed -"  
"No! Do not tell me you got fooled so "he looked at me expectantly  
"No. Nothing happened. "I sighed  
"Thank God. Dai says. "  
"We drank a glass of wine, maybe more than one, but it was her!"  
He looked at me confused "A what?"  
"A throw myself out the window and tickling me. But to kiss me, fool! "  
"No need to take it, you moron."  
I ignored "Anyway, we were about to do ... you know what-"  
"Sex, Kyle, sex. Call things by their name. "  
I rolled my eyes "We were about to have sex, when I stopped and asked her if it meant anything if we had continued."  
"And you?" He asked more and more curious  
"And she did not respond. So I took it and I left. "I finished my story  
"Oh God ..." she looked at me like I'm stupid "Are you crazy?"  
I examined another folder "Why?"  
"To be so smart you're stupid ..."  
"Why, I'm sorry?" I frown my forehead confused  
"Kyle, you're a novice."  
"Look, I do not want just a physical relationship with her. I want you to be mine. "  
"But you could start with a history of physical and explore love again. You could have fun in the meantime and after you would have confessed your feelings and you'd live forever happily with Adam and the children following. You're just an amateur. "She went to the elevator and followed her. We went up the elevator  
I ignored that comment, "So what should I do?"  
He stayed silent when the doors opened and went to Dr. Barnes, director of the hospital. "It's too late." Said theatrically "Unless ... Find a babysitter for Adam, Jessi invites to dinner saying you have to talk about Adam , blah blah, and then bring it back to your house or flaws visit your unused attic. Once in one of these two destinations will let you go to the passion, satisfied and appease as you want. Then finished doing all your dirty things to do for you to believe that there was a moment before counts for nothing and then propose a relationship solely based on so pure and healthy sex. "He said softly  
"Are you crazy?" I muttered stunned  
"I'll take that as a compliment. However trusted. So much she loves you"  
"You're out of your mind." I said  
"Promise me one thing?"  
"What?" I asked with a pout  
"If you call it a female like me?" He chuckled  
Dr. Barnes turned and looked at us badly  
"Dr. Brandon, about that folder that I had read previously possibly know what he his patient -"  
Barnes turned "He does not attack, Dr. Trager." I looked at him seriously, "Can I give you some advice?" He asked more seriously  
"Yes, of course." I looked at him a bit 'intimidated  
"Listen to Dr. Trager, his advice can be useful to."  
I became redder than a tomato and Barnes and Sophie began to giggle, and I just wanted the earth to fall.

33 hours later I was in the room of the doctors who was trying to get some rest '. Since the beginning of the session I had only three breaks and not take it anymore after numerous surgical operations, the hours in the clinic, ward and emergency room I had finally found the time to rest and then to think about what I had said Sophie. Now I had only to find the courage to call Jessi and ask her to come to dinner with me. Maybe because Sophie was right and I had to just follow his advice.  
Finally finished the grueling round took the phone out of the hospital.  
"Hello, Kyle." I heard his voice and I immediately felt better  
"Hello, Jessi." I smiled as I opened my car  
"Nicole told me that you were in the hospital ..."  
"Yes." I sat in the driving seat  
"So ..."  
"Look, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me."  
"From you?"  
"Yes, in my penthouse in the city center ..."  
"But Adam ..."  
"Lori wanted to carry it around." I said quickly  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
"I agree. At dinner. "I knew he was smiling  
"At dinner. Tomorrow night, I'll send a taxi to pick you up at 7:30. "And sat down. I began to smile like an idiot before Sophie mentally thank a million times. Before leaving I sent a message to Lori to ask if he could take care of Adam for the next evening.


End file.
